Une histoire de religion
by Kalincka
Summary: [WTC 37] Tout seul, il marche, abandonné, refoulé à cause de ce pour quoi son créateur l'avait conçu. Un individu Quelconque, marchant d'un air Quelconque, s'arrêtant devant une maison Quelconque. Puis la porte s'ouvre, sur un personnage pas si Quelconque que ça...


_On me tend des perches. Plein de perches.  
Je ne suis pas désolée._

 _Références à WTC #37, si vous n'avez pas vu, je vous préviens, ce texte contient quelques spoils (mais ça reste léger quand même)._

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages cités ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout revient à Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet._**

* * *

Rejeté. Toujours rejeté. Ce n'était pas sa faute, à la fin, si son créateur lui avait donné la vie pour réagir à la moindre remarque sur la religion !

À chaque fois, c'était plus fort que lui, il _fallait_ qu'il apparaisse. À quoi servait-il, sinon ? À servir de plante verte ? Il avait une existence, il était bien fait pour cela !

Mais non. Toujours mis en arrière-plan. "Va-t-en", "Tu gâches le plan", "Tes répliques sont redondantes", "Ton apparition est futile", et tant d'autres mots qui le blessaient intérieurement. Il ne le montrait pas vraiment, d'une part parce qu'il n'avait pas été créé dans ce but, et de l'autre, parce qu'une once de dignité l'empêchait de montrer sa faiblesse.

Il devait rester fort, et digne, digne de sa mission. Digne de sa religion, quand bien même son nom semblait peu important.

Jusqu'au jour où Antoine le refoula, violemment, sans même prendre le temps de couper la caméra. Alors qu'il avait un texte parfait, une interruption en rapport avec cette prêtresse étrange !

Mais non.

— N'y pense MÊME PAS !

L'Évêque Quelconque était sorti du champ.

Pour finir par sortir de la maison.

Marchant dans les rues, seul, isolé.

L'Évêque Quelconque, tout aussi quelconque que ses interruptions. Un personnage créé pour être aussitôt jeté, sans préambules, sans considération. Un semi-objet, un objet qui resterait quelconque. Dure était la réalité. Son créateur aurait sûrement trouvé une blague à faire sur cette dernière phrase, lui qui était si bon pour ça. Faire rire l'audimat, c'était son seul but. Et lui, il l'avait conçu pour atteindre cet objectif.

Rien de plus. Pas de place spéciale au sein de la maisonnée. Pas de considération.

Un clown de façade. Un messie en carton-pâte.

Voilà ce qu'il était réellement.

Inconsciemment, ses pas le menèrent dans les rues non loin d'une maison qu'il avait déjà fréquentée. Un tour de son subconscient, peut-être.

Quelques secondes plus tard, et il était devant la porte.

Sa main hésita à toquer. Puis, il soupira.

Un geste quelconque, pour un être quelconque.

Des pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté. Les lumières s'allumèrent. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il faisait nuit.

Intérieurement, un sourire ironique se dessina dans son esprit. Sortir de la maison de son créateur en pleine nuit, et il ne l'avait même pas vu. Le rythme de ses tournages devenait un peu trop intensif.

Il lui en parlerait... Si un jour il l'acceptait de nouveau.

Cette simple pensée balaya sa réflexion cynique, et il reprit un air grave. La porte s'ouvrit alors.

Il fut étonné.

Étonné de ne pas se retrouver face à Mathieu Sommet, qui, il le savait, avait l'habitude de veiller tard. Grand amoureux du café, l'ami de son créateur arborait souvent ces cernes noires sous ses yeux, et ne s'en était jamais plaint.

Non, à la place du régent de la maison Sommet, se trouvait l'une de ses créations.

— Bonsoir, mon cher. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, à une heure pareille ?

Il ne sut quoi répondre. Il resta là, planté sans rien dire, son chapeau trop grand oscillant légèrement sur sa tête, comme sa détermination. En face de lui, un homologue, ou presque.

Le Moine de Salut les Geeks. Un représentant de religion. Comme lui. Qui le dévisageait des pieds à la tête, surpris par cette visite nocturne.

— Mathieu dors, actuellement, lança ce dernier en réponse à sa question muette.

— Je, euh...

Que pouvait-il dire ? Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. Ses pas l'avaient guidé, sa foi l'avait amené ici. Comme un coup du destin. Il n'aurait su l'expliquer...

Mais l'autre laissa un sourire entendu naître sur ses lèvres, comme s'il devinait ce qui s'était passé, d'après son air perdu. Il s'écarta pour lui ouvrir la voie, et murmura d'un ton compréhensif :

— Encore une histoire de religion avec Antoine, hein ? Je connais ça.

Un silence passa. Puis, une main tendue apparut devant lui.

— Allez, entre, et raconte-moi tout.


End file.
